A Whole new Possibility
by emeraldwolfqueen
Summary: Hermione is searching for a book when she stumbles across a book on time travel. Reading it, she is thrown back in time to meet Harry's father and his friends...and ends up falling in love. Could the future be changed by this new development? R&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to thank Ssergit for the potions class idea. I loved it so much when I read "Then Shall I Know" by Sserget. I don't think I will be up dating any of my other stories. I'm at a writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did, along with all those hot guys in the movies….mmmmm…..**

Hermione browsed the shelves in search of that one book that would get her an Outstanding on her transfiguration essay. Slowly running her fingers along the book spines, checking each of the titles, searching for that one book. She had read it a year ago, and now McGanagoll had set the essay that she would be able to use it for.

Stopping suddenly, she looked at a curiously marked book. The title sported the word 'time travel', and she was suddenly interested.

Taking it off the shelf, she dusted the cover off and carefully cracked the book open. After scanning the table of contents, she decided that she would look at this book, after writing her essay. She slowly continued down the row of shelves, the time travel book carefully under her arm.

000

Hermione carefully rolled up her essay and rubbed her eyes. Standing, she stretched and gave a big yawn. While she had worked on her essay all night, Harry and Ron had played Wizard's chess and then headed for bed.

Shaking her head, she thought, _They'll never get the essay done if they don't start right away._

Gathering her things, she headed up the dormitory stairs. Setting her stuff by her bed, she changed into her pajamas and grabbed the time travel book.

Hermione had changed from her first year. Her hair was no longer frizzy, but long and sleek, with honey colored highlights. Her large brown eyes had flecks of chocolate and honey lights. She had grown to 5'9" and weighed about 130 lb. She was very confident with her body and her looks, only accenting her eyes with eyeliner and wearing lipgloss.

Not wanting to disturbed anyone; she went back to the empty common room. Tomorrow was Saturday, so she felt no qualms about staying up all night to read a book.

Sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, she opened the book again and started to read.

She had gotten through about a hundred pages when a strange glow started in the center of the book. Hermione carefully opened to the page that the glow was coming from, only to find herself floating in darkness, the book no where to be found.

For what felt like eternity, she floated in that darkness that surrounded her. Suddenly, the darkness faded and she started to hear sounds and smell the scent of the school around her.

When the darkness was completely gone, Hermione looked around and saw that it was still night. But she was not in the same location. Furrowing her brow, she examined the corridor. She stood in front of the Headmaster's office. Feeling that it was important to find out what was going on, she went to the statue and whispered, "Lemon Drop."

The statue moved and she climbed up the moving stair to the office.

She knocked and heard Dumbledore call to her, "Come in."

Entering the office, she looked around. Everything looked the same as when she had been here last. Fawkes looked as healthy as ever, and all of the headmaster's trinkets were in place. But turning to the desk, she noticed that Professor Dumbledore had started to look younger.

"May I help you, miss…" Dumbledore began.

"Professor, don't you know me?" she asked, confusion showing on her too honest face.

"I can't say I do, miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger, sir. I'm a Gryffindor sixth year. Friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley…" she said. For some strange reason, Dumbledore didn't remember her, and that was not like him at all.

"Hmmm, I don't know who those people are, but I do know that we have a James Potter that is a Gryffindor sixth year. Are you taking about that trouble-maker?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

An idea suddenly came to Hermione. Clearing her throat, she asked the headmaster, "What year is it, sir?"

"What year? Why, it is 1978. Why are you wondering?"

"Sir, the year I am from is 20 years after this date. That can not be possible…"

"Miss Granger, I believe that anything is possible, including time travel, which you seem to have journeyed. Tell me what happened that you are now here and not there."

Haltingly, she told her story to the headmaster, rechecking all the details. When she was done, she watched Dumbledore carefully, hoping he had a way of sending her back.

Dumbledore sadly shook his head and looked at Hermione.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, but we are not in possession of a book with that title. If we were, I would have already read it. I do not recall a book such as that. And I cannot send you back to your present time, because I have to knowledge of how to."

"But, Professor, what am I going to do? I have to get back!"

"Unfortunately, there is no way for you to. No one that I know has the knowledge that you crave. You will have to stay here with us. I'm sorry, Miss Granger."

Hermione bowed her head, knowing full well that to find the answer, she would have to slowly look for it, like she did for her homework and when she helped Harry and Ron out.

She nodded and looked back at Dumbledore, "Sir, if I am to stay here, I would like to be placed in Gryffindor, where I belong. And I cannot possibly be called by my given name, for when and if I get back, it would cause problems."

"You are very bright, Miss Granger. I cannot just put you in a house, though. You must be sorted, like the others. Do you speak a different language?"

"Yes, sir. I speak French, fluently."

"Excellent! You shall pretend to be an exchange student from France. As you must live with a different name, I would be pleased if you picked your own name."

Hermione thought for several minutes before she answered.

"Coriel De Bois, sir."

"Splendid, Miss De Bois. And as it is dawn, we shall get you some clothes to wear and have you sorted by breakfast. Fluffy here will take you to the storerooms with the uniforms," he said indicating a house elf.

000

Sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, Hermione barely touched her food. She was to be sorted in front of the whole school, alone. She wiped her sweaty palms for the millionth time on her robes.

After what felt like forever, the headmaster stood and the Great Hall fell silent.

"We are honored to have a new student with us, Miss Coriel De Bois. She joins us from France. Miss De Bois, would you come to the front please to be sorted?"

Hermione stood and walked to the front where Professor McGanagoll had placed to the sorting hat. To also foil anyone knowing who she was in the future, Dumbledore had preformed a spell on Hermione, turning her hair black and her eyes a stunning green, like Harry's.

Reaching the front, she sat on the stool and watched the crowd as the hat was lowered on her head.

She waited for 30 seconds before the hat screamed out, "Gryffindor!"

She let out a sigh of relief and walked back to her spot.

Sitting down, she suddenly realized that the empty spots were now filled around her.

Surrounding her was a black haired replica of Harry, without the green eyes. Replacing them were humor-filled hazel eyes. To the left of this boy was another black hair boy. To her well-trained eye, he was a heartthrob. His hair fell gracefully into his eyes, always looking like it belonged there. His black eyes were snapping with good-natured humor.

Turning to the other side of the table were two other boys. A mousy looking boy with watery eyes was gazing at the two on the other side with envy.

_If the boy has money, no one ever taught him how to dress,_ she thought.

Next to that boy was one that didn't look as if he had much money, for his clothes were shabby and very cheap looking. His plain, brown hair fell into his eyes, but not gracefully, just limply. Scars crossed his face, looking like a large animal had attacked him.

She smiled at these boys and said, with an accent that Dumbledore had also given her, "Hello. Are you in my house?"

The Harry look a like answered, "Of course we are. We are sitting at the Gryffindor table, are we not."

"James, she couldn't possibly know that. She just transferred from a different school."

"But, it would be obvious, Sirius, to most people," James retorted.

"Not to be rude, but would you please introduce yourselves. Everyone knows mine and I would like to be well informed also," Hermione asked as sweetly as possible, like she didn't know who these people were.

The one called Sirius laughed and said to the scarred boy, "Remus, she takes after you. Are you sure you haven't met her before?"

"I told you, I don't know her anymore than Severus Snape would."

"Just asking, don't bite my head off. Anyway," he said, addressing her, "My name is Sirius Black. I don't think you would have heard of me, not in France. And this boy next to me is James Potter. He is chasing after the ever elusive Lily Evans, that redhead over there," he said pointing at a pretty girl nearby.

James continued the introductions, annoyed at the direction this was going, "This smart fellow here would be Remus Lupin, the brightest in our year." Hermione smiled sweetly at him; sure he would be losing that title. "And the quiet boy next to Remus is Peter Pettigrew. He is very shy."

Hermione looked at Pettigrew without smiling. He was the reason that one of these boys next to her would end up dead, another falsely accused of a crime, escaped and dead. She could not find it in her falseness to smile at him, for all she was acting right now.

Hermione turned back to the others and smiled, "A pleasure to meet you. As you heard, my name is Coriel De Bois, but you may call me Corie. Everyone else does, or they did, before I moved. Perhaps you all could show me around this place. Do any of you have any of the same classes as me?"

All the boys started to search for their schedules in their bags. Each pulling a tattered and much referred to piece of parchment, they all consulted as they examined hers.

Finally, Remus spoke up, "It appears that Sirius has all the subjects that you do. Therefore, he shall show you around."

She smiled, "You know, you don't have to be so formal around me. You'll all make me feel lonely if you do." She knew she was flirting shamelessly, but if it got her what she wanted, she didn't care.

Suddenly, Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter.

"Don't worry, Corie, he like this around us, and we have known him for years. It isn't anything he has against you. Since I have been volunteered to show you around, we should leave now."

"Of course, I would like to be able to memorize my way around."

Standing, she picked up her bag and followed her best friend's godfather out the door.

000

Hermione examined her guide as he led her down to potions. His black hair was long, but not unhandsome. Actually, it was quite the opposite. His robes had once been nice, and were of good quality.

_He must have already left his family by now. He must be living with James now._

Sirius' shoulders filled out his robes. He was broad shouldered and well muscled. To her trained eyes, he was about three inches taller than her 5'9".

Suddenly, in between the stream of interesting facts about this statue and that, Sirius turned to her.

"Where in France did you live?"

Taken completely by surprise, Hermione picked the must well known place in France.

"I lived in rural Normandy. It was beautiful there. Your England is beautiful, but Normandy has its own spice. I didn't want to leave, but Father got a job in your Ministry and he just couldn't pass it up. And who wouldn't want a little bit of an adventure?"

Sirius looked at her curiously for a while, then started to laugh. When he had calm a bit, she looked at him, a small smile curving on her lips.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny about that?"

Sirius started to laugh slightly, then stated, as if a fact, "You have no clue how true that was. You'll be great with our group."

Hermione smiled and continued to follow Sirius, to make it look like she had no clue where she was going. She was getting bored with all the information he was giving her. She had read it all in Hogwarts, A History.

"Sirius, please, if you would just read Hogwarts, A History, you would learn more about this place than you do."

Sirius turned to her, looking confused. "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know all of this information already. I did read about this place before I came. I find all of the important information before I go somewhere. In fact, do you remember when you said that I couldn't possibly have heard of your family?"

He nodded.

"Well, I read about all of the families in England, the pureblood families. Your family was particularly interesting. I mean, you left your family, renounced their ways, and they let you live. They could have, by all rights, killed you."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about my family! They are dead to me, and I am dead to them."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean anything by it…"

Sirius turned back to her, a small smile on his lips, "I know you didn't. I just wasn't prepared to hear about my family. No one talks of my family to me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you. Forgive me?"

He was giving her such puppy dog eyes! How could she resist him!

"You, Sirius Black, are flirting with me! How dare you!" Hermione laughed. She pushed him and ran down the corridor, with Sirius following.

"Corie, wait up!"

Coming to a stop at the end of the corridor, Hermione slowed and look either way down the next corridor, just to look like she was uncertain of where to go. Feeling the performance was proficient; she took off down the corridor that led to the potion dungeons. Hopefully they hadn't changed anything.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She was jerked to a sudden stop and was twirled around until she was hard up against Sirius, his face looking laughingly down at her.

"You, Coriel De Bois, have just reached to end of your leash."

Hermione gazed up into his coal black eyes and say a deep intelligence; an intelligence that she believed would understand her crazy and psychotic story.

"Oi! Sirius! Are you getting fresh with her already?"

Hermione whipped around to see James come strolling down the corridor towards them, Remus following.

Frowning, she asked, "I thought that you guys didn't have any classes with me…"

"We have a few, but Sirius here has all of the same classes. He was prefect for the job. Although, seeing as he trying to get a head start…"

"Oh, Remus, it wasn't that, honestly," Sirius said, defending his honor, "She pushed me and then ran down the corridor. I had to stop her from going to far. She might have gotten lost."

Hermione just stood there, looking ashamed of herself. What had almost happened? Was Sirius actually going to try and…kiss…her…?

Shaking her head and turning back to the conversation, she realized that they were ready to head to the classroom. Adjusting her bag, she started walking in the direction that she had been running, switching her hips. She looked back over her shoulder, smiled, and called back to them, "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to class?"

Shocked out of the argument that they had been in the midst of, the boys picked up their things and started to follow her, Sirius with an evil look on his face.

"Of course we are coming. James wouldn't want to be chewed out by the Gryffindor prefect and lady love, Lily Evans."

"Sirius, shut up! She is right in front of you!" James whispered heatedly.

"I know. That's why it's so darn funny!"

"Boys, please settle down. There is no need to get mad or to make fun of each other. Although, I must say, the boys here are a lot more free spirited than in France!"

At that moment, the professor opened the class door, allowing the students to enter. She slipped in ahead of Sirius and James, certain they would start asking a whole bunch of silly questions.

Picking a table in the back, as to not draw attention to her attention gathering self, she started to set up her cauldron. Next to her, Sirius was setting up his. Obviously, he was taking the tour guide thing a little too seriously.

Looking up to the front where the teacher was speaking of the potion Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world.

"Amortentia doesn't create love, per say, nothing can create love. This just creates an infatuation if drunken. It can also show you the smells that stir that deep passion called love. It is up to you to find the person that reminds you of such things. Now, here are your ingredients, and you may begin," he said, tapping the blackboard with his wand, leaving the directions for this potion.

Beginning right away, Hermione dove into her bag and started to pull out the ingredients. Next to her, Sirius was moving somewhat slower than normal.

Glancing at her, Sirius said loud enough for those around him, including Hermione, James and Remus, "I'm bored! I want to do something fun tonight."

Startled, Hermione looked up. She hadn't been aware of the time of the month, but it had to be a day or two until the full moon. Obviously, Sirius wanted to go out and run; to be a dog, like the animagus he was.

Hermione smiled silently to herself. She had secretly been studying the art of animagi since the third year, when she had met the older Sirius. Just this summer she had mastered turning into a white wolf, a form she had used of several occasions when she needed to get away from the muggle world. Now that she thought of it, she wanted to run; she wanted to relieve this stress she was experiencing.

_It's final. I'm going out tonight and going for a good run. If I'm lucky, I'll meet up with them. Although, I don't think they would enjoy me seeing Remus._

She slowly worked, carefully adding and measuring. Suddenly, a fine mist came from the potion and she inhaled, enjoying the scent playing in her nose.

There was the smell of earth, of the meadows, parchment. There was a smell of cedar, from possibly a cedar chest. The smell of musky fur, that of a dog or a wolf.

Hermione inhaled for a while, letting the smells play with her senses. She opened her eyes to see Sirius watching her out of the corner of his eye, slowly stirring his potion.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"It just seemed like you enjoyed the smell of the potion."

"Sirius, you are supposed to. It is the smell of all that you love…"

Sirius laughed, letting the husky sound fill the room. "Corie, I know. I was just teasing you. What do you smell in there anyway?"

She smirked, enjoying the joke. "I can't tell you. It's a secret. Now finish yours, and you can smell what love is to you."

Turning back to her cauldron, she ladled some out into a flask and stoppered it. Walking to the front of the room, she set the flask on the teacher's desk with her name carefully labeled on it.

"Well done, Miss De Bois! I see you are a quick learner, and a great potion maker. It is always good to have someone like you here."

Smiling sweetly, she thanked him and went back to her stuff and started cleaning up. Glancing at Sirius, she saw that his potion was finished and that he was slowly inhaling the scent of it.

"Well, Sirius, it seems that you are enjoying that potion a little to much…"

Sirius looked at her and smiled. Picking up his labeled flask, he walked past her.

"It was just interesting, that's all."

As he passed her, she caught a hint of musky fur mixed with cedar. Perplexed, she slowly started to clean up her area again, thinking.

000

Creeping out the front doors, Hermione checked the lawn to make sure she was alone. Looking up at the moon, she was reminded that it was the full moon tonight. The boys would be out.

Reaching the greenhouses, Hermione swiftly transformed. Shaking her fur out, she stretched her muscles, warming up for a good run.

Racing across the lawn past the lake, she headed up to the Whomping Willow. She wanted to reveal herself to them. They made it difficult not to say anything, planning everything in whispers that she could hear. She was five minutes early, but she would then have time to catch her breath.

Sitting in the underbrush, she waited until she saw three forms coming toward her. They slowed to a stop and suddenly, in their place, were three animals. She couldn't smell Peter, but she knew he was there.

The figures made their way up to the tree. A large stag, its graceful antlers reaching the sky lead the way, followed by a great black dog. Whispering through the grass was Peter, the rat.

Sirius barked at the tree and slowly the form of a werewolf came up through the tunnel that she had discovered with Harry and Ron in their third year.

She rose, stretched and took a deep breath, not quite ready, but deciding it had to be done.

She walked out into the open, knowing that she must look like some wolf god, pure white and slender; trim. She was graceful on her paw, she knew, and held her head confidently.

All four heads turned towards her, and she knew that they knew she was not a wolf, but a human. They could smell her, especially Remus.

Sirius slowly came forward, wary of her. He came right up to her face and looked into the green eyes she still had in this form. He barked at her, demanding her to show herself as she truly was.

Sighing, she sat on her haunches and transformed back into the human she was.

The sight of her set the four into frenzy. Remus, recognizing her even as he was, left, going back to the tunnel, where he could not see her…back to the Shrieking Shack.

The other boys turned back to themselves and stared at her, shock showing in their faces.

"What the hell are you!" yelled James.

"James, calm down. It is very simple. We aren't the only ones that are animagus. She obviously learned to transform also. But, what I want to know, is how you found out our plans?"

Seeing no way out of this part of the confrontation, she answered, "You are very quiet when you plan. It was very easy for me to hear you. You made it very simple for me. Not to mention I had a little background information."

Upon her last sentence, she clapped her hands over her mouth, and would not remove them, no matter what kind of coaxing they used.

"Corie! Tell us what you know about us!" James cried after fifteen minutes of unsuccessful attempts.

"James, I can't. Not now. It wouldn't change anything… not for you." Hermione promptly transformed and ran, ran as fast as she could through the Forbidden Forest. She raced past trees and bushes, listening to the pad of paws and the thud of hooves following her. She was positive that Peter had stayed back with Remus, to keep him company.

She knew she couldn't outrun them forever. She would have to do some crafty moves but she needed to get away from them. Feinting to the left and the right, she managed to get behind them and watched as they plunged farther into the Forest. She then turned and raced back to the school, suddenly wishing she hadn't said anything.

Not watching where she went, she ran right toward a real werewolf, not Remus. The werewolf took a swing and she barely dodged it, almost too tired to do that.

The beast landed one good hit and she yelped, wishing for help right now. James and Sirius should have realized what she had done by now, and were backtracking.

Just as the werewolf was going for her spine, a stag burst out of the forest and got between the werewolf and her. A black dog came from the other side and grabbed the back of the werewolf's neck.

James and Sirius eventually chased the werewolf off, but by that time, Hermione was badly injured for not moving out of the way and was barely conscious.

Knowing they couldn't take her to the hospital wing, they carried her to the Whomping Willow, where Peter was waiting. Together, they all carried her body into the school without being caught.

Knowing that they couldn't go into the girls' dormitory, they slowly levitated her unconcsious form to the Room of Requirement.

**A/N: I know, this is much longer than all of the other ones that I write. And, would someone please give me the correct spelling for McGanagoll. I know the way I spell it is wrong, and I would love it if someone could correct it for me! Thanks!**

**And yes, I know the ending to this chapter is kinda dumb, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it.**

**I would also like to ask for a beta, if anyone would like to help. All the editing help I get is just wonderful!**

**emeraldwolfqueen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**Thank you _DeltaGamma Liv, Nynaeve80, Good Girl'z Dead, and FredWeasleyLover1126!_**

**In the last chapter, there was a space of about a week between the breakfast scene and the forest scene. One of my lovely reviewers mentioned that fact to me. Thank you!**

**Thank you _DeltaGamma Liv_ for beta-ing me story. It was very helpful! I didn't want to fix everything because I wanted it to look like how people speak.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Do I even need to do this anymore? We all know who owns him!**

Hermione woke to find herself in a room filled with medical tools and potions sitting on shelves all around the walls. The room was dimly lit, with a medical smell. Turning her head, she looked towards the door on her right.

Sitting next to the door was a human shape, but she was unable to decipher whom. Trying to sit up so she could see better, she let out a tiny moan of pain.

Instantly, the human form was up and coming toward her. The pain clouded her vision, making it impossible to tell whom it was.

"Corie, everything is alright. You are alive and healing," Sirius' voice came from the form.

"Sirius…I hurt…"

"Shhhh, I know. That was a very large werewolf you ran into. I cannot believe you ran right into the territory of a werewolf… I know you know better," he said scornfully.

"Sirius, I'm sorry… I never meant to… if you had not been chasing me…"

"You know something about us and we want to know. Can you blame us? I want to know who you are and how you know our future… at least, I think you know something about our future… are you a seer?" Sirius asked her, tilting his head to the side.

"Sirius, do not make me laugh. If I were a seer, I would be in divination. I abhor that dreadful class. I cannot tell you yet of how I know anything…at least, not until I speak to Dumbledore. How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Until you tell me who you really are. I know that your real name is not Coriel. I know it is not even remotely near that."

Hermione smiled, "I see that you have been looking at the Marauder's map. What, then, is the name that shows up for me?"

Sirius looked nervous as he pulled out the map.

"How do you know about this?"

Hermione sighed. There was no use hiding the truth from him, at least about how she knew about it. She didn't have to tell him anything about James and Remus.

"Sirius, I come from a time 20 years after this. I have met you as an older person, I know James and Lily Evans' son, Harry…"

"Hold up! Lily Evans?" The look on his face was hilarious.

"Yes, James marries Lily Evans. My real name is Hermione Granger," she waved her hand at him impatiently, as if telling him to be quiet.

"That's a pretty name. The only part of that story you told me that I don't believe is the Lily Evans part. She hates James with a passion!"

Hermione smiled vaguely, "Hate that passionate often turns to love."

Her thoughts fell on her boyfriend, Andy Johnson, a muggle whom she had absolutely hated, until he started to be a sweetheart to her.

Sirius was studying the look on Hermione's face, certain she was speaking from experience.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…"

Hermione looked alarmed, "Do not, under any circumstances, unless I tell you to, call me by my given name. You can only call me 'Corie'. Otherwise, everyone that I do not want to know will know. Do you understand Sirius?"

He nodded gravely, then carefully said, "I'm sorry, Corie. If I had known that you had found the person you were meant to be with…"

She turned sharp eyes onto him, "What do you mean?"

Sirius cleared his throat before answering, "The look on your face, it just said that you had found someone. If that is the case, I'll back off…"

Hermione's face showed signs of shock, but she quickly recovered.

"Sirius, chances are that I will be here forever. Besides, he didn't matter anyway. He was a muggle, a very old-fashioned muggle. He would kill me the second that he found out what I was. Consider me single. All the other guys are," she said, the most flirtatious look on her face.

Sirius looked at her for a minute, not sure if she was joking or not. Deciding that it did not matter, he started to lean forward.

Hermione stared into Sirius' eyes as he leaned down and gently kissed her. A sudden wave of emotion filled her. She had never experienced anything like this before. She was disappointed when he pulled away. Looking him in the eyes, she pouted.

Sirius grinned, then silently pointed to the map that was open on the bed. Outside in the corridor, James and Remus were coming.

000

The next day, Hermione was released from the 'hospital'. She could not have been happier. She had several essays that she had to finish, plus get the homework for the classes that she had missed. She was not looking forward to talking to McGonagall.

Gritting her teeth, she knocked on each of her professors' doors, collecting class work to be completed and being lectured on the importance of coming to class.

Finally, Hermione was able to settle down in her favorite chair in the common room. The room was virtually empty, with everyone down in the Great Hall, eating.

Pulling out her Transfiguration essay, she looked at what she had done. Smiling at herself, she dipped her quill and started to write where she had left off.

Completely engrossed in the essay she was writing, she did not notice the red haired girl come and sit in a chair near her. Hermione was being closely watched as the girl pulled out a book and opened it, but did not read.

Putting the final period on the parchment, Hermione smiled. She felt that she had done extremely well, for having missed class. Stoppering the inkbottle, she looked up. She was startled to see that there was a red haired girl watching her only a few feet away.

"When did you come in?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. I did not want to disturb you." Hermione was shocked to see bright green eyes, eyes so much like Harry's.

"I don't think we have been introduced, have we?"

The girl smile, a very pretty smile, "No, we have not. Although I hear you are new. My name is Lily Evans. What is yours?"

Hermione stammered, "Coriel De Bois. Pleased to meet you. You can just call me Corie. Everyone else does."

Lily smiled again, "Where did you come from? All I heard was that you were a transfer student."

"I came from Normandy, France. I moved here about a week before I came to school. Father got a job here that he could not refuse, so he moved the whole family."

"Now that I think about it, I believe I've seen you around James Potter and Sirius Black. You should be careful around them. They tend to get a little wild."

Hermione smiled; glad she had something witty to say, "Aren't we all a little wild? Besides, Sirius is the only one who is in all of my classes. He had been showing me around."

Lily pursed her lips. She looked as if she were about to say something, but thought against it. "I would not suggest always taking advice from them. I don't know how trustworthy they are. And Sirius gets around a lot, so I would not look for romance in that area."

Hermione nearly laughed at the motherly protection Lily was having over her. "Don't worry, Lily. And some of their friends aren't so bad. Look at Remus. He is very friendly and smart. Is he trustworthy?"

"Corie, that isn't the point. I am talking about just those two. I have not seen you around Remus as often as when I see you with Sirius and James."

Hermione sat for a minute, trying to see deeply into what Lily was saying. There had to be something other than what she was saying, a deeper meaning. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Lily, I'm not trying to steal James' attention from you. He is quite smitten with you. Even if I tried, he is attached to you and only you."

Lily's mouth fell open.

"Don't worry. You can tell me everything you are feeling. James sure does, and my, the things I could tell you! All those compliments he gives you. If only you would listen to him!"

Lily virtually sagged into her seat. "It isn't that I don't like him, Corie. It's just, I cannot go back on everything that I have said against him. I do not want to be called a hypocrite!"

Hermione smiled, "Feelings change. That is the way of things. You can not change fate…"

Lily laughed, a truly attractive sound. "You are so cryptic, Corie! But… it makes sense," she tapped her finger against her mouth as she thought, "I have decided! If he asks me again, I'm going to say yes."

Hermione laughed, "You have to be sincere about it. Do not act like a bitch when he asks. Guys do not like that. Although, James is attracted to you for what he sees in you. I guess being a bitch turns him on!"

As Lily and Hermione were laughing together, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked into the common room, stuffed from their supper.

Instantly, Sirius and James rushed to Hermione and gave her a group hug, saying in a singsong voice, "Is our little baby okay?"

Giggling, Hermione pushed the boys off of her, flattered at the attention.

"I'm fine. I just was not hungry. And besides, I got to meet Lily," She said, inclining her head in Lily's direction. "Now, go get your homework. I want to check it over while you work on other things. No, Remus, I will not check yours. I do not think you need my help. Now scat!"

Hermione repositioned herself as she watched all four boys go to gather their book bags. Turning to Lily, she said, "You should ask James to go for a walk with you. It would do you good."

Lily chuckled, then winked at her as James and Sirius came down the stairs with their books. Hermione sighed. She could tell by the look on Sirius' face that he would need help with something.

Next to her, she heard Lily clear her throat, then ask, "James, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Hermione nearly fell out of her chair laughing when she saw the look on James' face.

"Lily, what are you up to? Am I in trouble?"

She looked shocked at the insinuation that she was getting him in trouble.

Hermione sighed, "James, you are not in trouble. Just get your ass out that door."

Sirius snorted next to her, trying to cover up a laugh. He watched as James and Lily walked outside, then stated his question, "Are you trying to help the falling in love process?"

She smiled at him, relieved to be alone with him. "Just a little. You know, Lily already loves him. There should be no problems that I would have to fix. Yet," she said, depression setting in.

How would she handle it, knowing these people as friends and then having them dying on her. Someday, she would have to say good-bye. Hopefully when they reached an old age, if she had anything to do with it. _Starting right now,_ she thought, _I will search for some way to keep them alive. Even if it requires a lot of sacrifices on my part._

"Herm—Corie, what's on your mind?"

Sirius' voice startled her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him, "I'm just thinking of the future I know. If…if there is anyway I could change some of the events that happen…"

"Corie, what's going to happen?" Sirius' tone was sharp, demanding.

She looked up into eyes as hard as flint. She gulped, then answered, "Nothing that can not be reversed."

**A/N:** **Not as long as the last chapter, I know, but I try. You can't hate me for trying. Remember, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you _Good Girl'z Dead, Nynaeve80, HPrincess, this-love-is-sirius, AnIrishLily, and Princess of Darkness-x! _You guys gave me some really good ideas. I love you all!**

**Thank you to _DeltaGamma Liv _for being my lovely beta. I'm so happy to have you help me!**

**Disclaimer: Déjà vu?**

Present time:

Harry was in the middle of a wonderful dream about Ginny when he found himself being roughly awoken.

"Blimey, bloody hell, what is the matter with you? Can't anyone sleep around here?" he asked grumpily as he pushed Ron's face away and turned over.

"Harry, mate, I can't find Hermione anywhere. None of the girls have seen her either. They say that her bed is like it was last night, except the clothes she wore yesterday are there instead of her pajamas."

Harry sat up and groped for his glasses. Finding them, he shoved them on his face and turned back to Ron, "What do you mean, you can't find Hermione?"

"She isn't having breakfast, she isn't in the library, none of the girls in her dorm have seen her, she's not in the Owlery…"

"Calm down, Ron. Maybe she went to go see Hagrid or maybe she is just taking a walk. We can't be certain that she is missing. Not yet, at least."

"Harry, I think I'm going to lose it. If we can't find her, what are we going to do?"

Harry took a deep breath and stiffly let it go. He looked Ron in the face and said, "Then we will go to Professor Dumbledore. It is all that we can do."

Past time:

Hermione sat in the Headmaster's office, watching Dumbledore as he turned back to her. He had been gazing into the fireplace, as if looking for an answer.

"Miss De Bois, if I may ask, do you believe it was wise to tell Mister Black?"

"Sir, I could see no other way. I was going to tell someone, so it might as well be someone that I trust."

"I see…I would be careful about what you have done, though. This is something that, if I were in your place, I would keep safeguarded. Let no one else know until you are certain that they will keep it a secret. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione could not help but think that Dumbledore was being just a little over protective.

"You may go, Miss De Bois. Have a good day."

000

Hermione walked out of the Headmaster's office, unsure of what to think.

"What is it, love? Too overwhelmed?" A voice purred from a niche on her right.

Hermione turned to see Sirius hidden in the shadows. She smiled and beckoned for him to join her.

"Not overwhelmed, just confused. I'm not sure about how I should react to what Dumbledore said. He is being way over protective and asked me if it was safe for anyone to know the truth. I just do not understand."

Sirius chuckled, "Neither should you try. You'll just give yourself a headache and find yourself with even more questions. It is on of those never-ending cycles that you can never get yourself off of."

Hermione laughed, "If there is one reason why I keep you around, it is because you make me laugh more than anyone else that I have ever met."

Sirius pouted playfully, "The only reason?"

"Of course not. I need you for other things…"

His voice got husky, "Like…"

Hermione moved in closer, making sure their bodies were touching and her face was only an inch from his. "Use your imagination."

"I'm pulling a blank of this one. Sorry." he said, pulling her even closer before gently pressing his lips against hers.

Waves of desire hit her as he deepened the kiss. Feeling her knees go weak, she clung to Sirius, her hand on his neck, pulling him ever closer. She relished the feeling of his soft black hair under her fingers and the toned muscles under his robes along his back.

Pulling away, Sirius looked her in the eyes, "I can honestly say, I have been with many girls before you, but none of them made me feel the same as the way you do. I cannot explain it…"

"Then don't. I know what you mean. It's like you have never been loved before and you just don't want to let it go." Hermione paused and let her words linger in the air around them. Her mouth curled into a playful smile. "C'mon, James and Lily are waiting for us. We would not want to be late to Hogsmeade."

"Gosh, I almost forgot that we were going with them. I have no clue what Remus and Peter are going to do without us…" Sirius contemplated what the two boys would do in their friends' absence.

"What? I thought they were coming with us."

"No. Remus said that he didn't want to bother us all. He said that he would be fine with Peter…which brings up a question that I would like answered…" Sirius looked deeply into her, as if he were interrogating her.

"Sirius, what did you just tell me? Not to try to figure anyone out, that it only causes headaches…"

"I need an answer to this one question. Why are you so distant from Peter? I see the way you act around him, and it honestly hurts him. I just don't understand how someone so caring could be so distant from certain people…"

_Lie! _Hermione thought, _He doesn't need to know the truth right now! It is for his own good! Don't ruin today!_

"I don't know…I did not even realize that I was doing it. I don't mean anything by it. Don't worry, I will give him a chance. I'm not that cruel…" _Heck, maybe this will help me save innocent lives…_

"Good, I was starting to feel really bad for the boy. He never has had a girl give him attention, except for Lily. She has always been nice to him, always cares for the underdog…"

Hermione playfully shoved Sirius, trying to cover her mood, "Now you are trying to make me look bad! I don't think I could ever forgive you!"

Sirius looked at her with puppy dog eyes before falling to his knees in front of her.

"Forgive me, dear lady! I never meant to! A woman of your honor and pride, it is unthinkable…" Sirius' voice trailed off at Hermione's bouts of laughter.

"Oh, stop you! I can only stand laughing every once in a while. I might get sick with all the laughing you make me do."

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" James' voice rang through the air.

Hermione spun around to see James and Lily leaning against the wall, watching Hermione and Sirius' interaction.

"Lily! James! How long were you watching us?" Hermione gasped out in shock.

Lily started to laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Just about the time Sirius got down on his knees in front of you. I've never seen him do that for anyone."

"Don't expect either, Miss Prissy. I don't do it for just anyone."

"Of course not!" James chortled, wrapping his arm around her familiarly, "Just for Corie. She has got you on a leash, hasn't she." James stated as a statement, not as a question. Hermione was trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course just for Corie. She's the one I am dating. I think if I did it to Lily, she would throw a tantrum and you would come after me with a butcher knife. And please remove your arm from Corie."

The image that popped into Hermione's mind was too much. The laughter came shrieking out of her. She bent forward and clasped her sides as they started to ache, just as she had predicted.

_I don't remember a time where I had so much fun. Not even with Harry and Ron. I don't think they ever made me laugh this much._

As soon as she thought of Harry ad Ron, her mood turned somber. She wished she could share this experience with them. Harry would probably love to trade places with her, just so he could meet his parents before they died.

_They won't die. I can't let it happen. They are my friends. I do not think I could handle it._

Hermione suddenly realized that her friends were watching her closely.

"Sorry, I just was remembering my friends from France. We don't keep in touch that much." Lily smiled sympathetically at her.

"It is hard to keep in contact with people you don't see everyday, or at all. My sister and I used to have a wonderful relationship. Then, I got the letter from Hogwarts. Now, I am a freak of nature to her and I miss the way things used to be. Of course Vernon, that dreadful boyfriend of hers, doesn't make matters easier." James patted Lily's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Lily. Someday, you'll mend the riff that was made between you. I think that she is just jealous. Time will tell."

Sirius shuffled his feet, feeling uncomfortable by all the deep emotions that were being traded. "Not to be rude, but Zonko's awaits."

James grinned wildly. "That's right! I need to stock up for the holidays!"

Lily rolled her eyes at Hermione as they walked toward the Entrance Hall as if to say _not again._

Hermione laughed as they walked out into the bright sunlight of the sweet afternoon.

**A/N: I'm sorry it is so short, but I didn't want to leave all of you waiting. I'll make it up to you, I promise. And thanks for the spelling tips that everyone has been sending.**


	4. Author Note

**I'm sorry; this is just an author's note. Kill me later, though, please.**

**I would be updating a lot faster, but this week is really busy. I'm barely at home at all. Just to sleep. **

**Next week is Spring Break, so I'll be able to update then. I'm so sorry about the inconvenience. I promise, I will have updated some time next week.**

**Thank all of you for your support.**

**Kisses,**

**Sarah **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed! You make me keep going. You are my motivation. Thanks to one and all!

**Thanks to my beta, _DeltaGamma Liv!_ You are the greatest help!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I do this. I think everyone knows now. I don't own Harry Potter, just this plot.**

Hermione gazed around as their little group entered the village of Hogsmeade. She was surprised to see that the styles were the only thing that was different among the familiar, albeit younger, faces. She sighed with relief that nothing had truly changed, which would have made her feel more out of place than she already did.

Straightening her back, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for her role. To Lily and James, she had never been here ever before; never even heard of the place. That is the way she and Dumbledore wanted it to stay, for now. She couldn't lie forever.

A hand snaked its way to her hand, startling her. She looked back at Sirius, who had grabbed her hand. He smiled broadly before taking off at a run, dragging her along with him.

_For crying out loud! Couldn't he a least warn me before he does something like this?_ She thought, trying to remain standing when Sirius stopped suddenly, causing her to run into him.

"Ohh, sorry! You should be more careful, Sirius. I could have gotten hurt!" she scolded as she looked to see where they had stopped.

They were in front of Honeydukes, the best candy shop anywhere. She looked around, wondering where Lily and James had gotten. As far as she knew, they were somewhere near the post office.

Hermione saw them doggedly making their way towards Sirius and herself, trying their best not to ram into anyone or step in a puddle left from the rain the previous day. Hermione turned back to Sirius in annoyance, who was tugging on her sleeve wanting to go into the building.

"Calm down just a second. Let those two catch up. This is supposed to be a double date. We can't just leave them alone. You don't know what they would do if we left them to entertain themselves."

Sirius smiled slowly, "They would do exactly what I would do if I were alone with you."

"Well, they have no right to do that. They need to be watched. They are too young. We can at least handle that." she said, glancing at him flirtatiously.

"Hey, can't you sit still just once, Sirius. We didn't know what happened to you for a few seconds. You're going to kill poor Corie," Lily said, leaning against the front of Honeydukes, trying to catch her breath, having James drag her along also.

"Corie can handle it. She isn't as prissy as you. Besides," Sirius said, stopping Lily from replying, "I just wanted to show Corie Honeydukes before it fills up. You just weren't hurrying fast enough."

"Well, sorry, Mr. Smarty Pants. Didn't know that I was slowing you down," Lily retorted.

Hermione sighed, and headed into the building. _If they want to act like spoiled children, let them. All I want is to get some candy._

"Corie, wait up! Now look at what you did, Lily. You scared her off!"

Hermione started to laugh as she came back to the entrance. "Now, now, Sirius, I just wanted to actually get in here, not sit outside and listen to you and Lily arguing."

James walked past on his way inside, "Can't blame you. I was about ready to do it myself. I just wanted to make sure Lily wasn't going to kill Sirius with my back turned."

"She might still do it," Hermione replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"I heard that, Corie!" Lily shouted from outside the door.

"Sorry, dear, I didn't know you were there. I didn't mean anything!" Hermione called back in a singsong voice.

"Corie! Please behave yourself. You don't want the owners the throw us out on the account we were talking too loudly." Sirius scolded.

"Yes, honey. I'll behave myself now." she taunted sarcastically back at him.

000

"It is supposed to be the most haunted building in all of Britain. Do you want to get closer?"

Hermione snapped her head from the Shrieking Shack to Sirius, who had been giving her the sightseeing tour again.

"Sirius, you forget, I've been here before. And besides, I know a better way to get close, even to get inside of it."

Sirius spun around, his hands grabbing her shoulders in a tight grip. "You know how to enter the Shrieking Shack? How?"

Hermione brushed the question aside, as if it wasn't important, "The Marauders Map."

Sirius smacked his forehead with his palm. "I forgot that you knew about stuff like this. Have you ever been inside of it?"

"Just once…"

"Why?"

Hermione looked at Sirius, pain showing in her eyes. "Someday, I'll tell you, just not now. Don't ask me again until I'm ready to tell you. Promise me!"

"I promise! Don't worry. God, you had me scared for a second. You are making me feel like you were raped in there," Sirius turned his head slowly towards her. "You weren't, were you?"

Hermione laughed, she couldn't help it. The look of fear in his eyes had her keeled over, laughing for a good three minutes. When she was able to stand straight, she looked Sirius in the eyes and saw that her laughing fit had told him all he needed to know. She didn't have to say anything.

Turning around, she took his hand in hers and led him back to where Lily and James were waiting for them, out of sight. Hermione knew exactly what they would find when they came into view.

"Oi, James! Get your tongue out of Lily's mouth, mate!"

James and Lily both jumped, surprised that they had come back so soon.

"Sorry, Sirius. I didn't expect you back already. Knowing her, I thought that we would be here all day."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, James."

"What? I thought it was the truth…"

"Shut your mouth, James, before I do it for you permanently!" Hermione threatened.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Snivellus."

Hermione whipped around in the direction that Sirius was facing. There, in the distance, was Snape. Although she hated this man that would torment her in the future during the Potions class that he taught, she could not let Sirius and James do what she knew they were planning on.

Glancing at Lily, she saw that the Prefect also had the same idea as her.

Hurrying to Sirius' side, she tugged on his sleeve, trying to pull him away. "Sirius, please, he's not worth it," Hermione stop to think for a second as she held onto Sirius' arm even tighter.

She remembered hearing Ron say those exact words the day that they had entered the Shrieking Shack, the day that she had saved Sirius with the help of Harry.

Coming back to earth, she renewed her grip on Sirius and whispered to him, "Please Sirius, just leave him alone. Don't ruin what fun we were having…"

Sirius stopped fighting her and looked down at her. The pleading in her eyes moved him as she held onto his arm.

"Alright, I'll leave him go. But if I catch him watching us again, I will take him down a peg. C'mon, James. Let's leave Snivellus alone today."

James looked at Sirius curiously, as if he had never heard those words come from his mouth. Lily tugged him into movement.

"Sirius, is something wrong? You always want to take a piece out of that filth…"

"I changed my mind."

"No you didn't! Anyone can see that Corie has a leash around your neck and is leading you around, Padfoot," James shot back.

"What of it, Prongs? Seems to me, Lily took the bull by the horns, or should I say the stag by the antlers?"

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands for a second before going in between Sirius and James. "I don't what kind of cruel joke you guys are playing, but I can at least say that Lily and I do not enjoy being dragged into it by such a dirty phrase. Grow up!"

Hermione turned around and started to walk back to the castle. As James and Sirius had been talking about her and Lily, her anger had quickly been mounting.

_They just need to learn to become mature. If they can't teach themselves that, then I'm going to have to do it for them._

She stomped all the way to the castle and up to the Common Room. She waved to the few people who had remained back and continued up to the dorms.

She flopped onto her bed and closed the curtains around her. Sounds of Wizards Chess and of Gobstones reached her ears as she slowly drifted to sleep.

_Hermione felt like she was reliving her whole life again. She was flying through her childhood, seeing the time when her parents had moved to the London area with her crying the whole way. She saw herself receiving that owl that had delivered the Hogwarts letter to her. She saw her parents glowing with pride._

_Her time at Hogwarts flashed in front of her eyes. She was being attacked by the Mountain Troll in the lavatory, and seeing the basilisk in the mirror before she was petrified. She saw the Whomping Willow attacking her and Harry after Sirius had pulled Ron down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. She was there for the Triwizard Tournament again. She was back in the Department of Mysteries, fighting off the Death Eaters…she was reading that book on time travel and was thrown back in time to where she was now…_

"Corie, Corie! Wake up!"

Hermione groggily rolled over towards the sound of Lily's voice. "Wha..?"

"Wake up! Sirius is about to throw a royal fit if you don't go downstairs and talk to him. He was been looking for you all over the school."

"I just want to sleep, Lily. I haven't been sleeping very well…"

"Corie, I understand, but Sirius is about ready to kill me. I didn't tell him that you were up here when he asked."

"Alright, I'm getting up. You go and tell Sirius that I'll be down in a second."

Hermione watched Lily hurry down the steps to the Common Room. Sitting up, she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She stood and walked to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she made a face and grabbed her brush. She studied her face as she brushed out every snarl and knot in her hair. Setting the brush down, she looked at herself one last time and sighed.

_Here it goes…_

Hermione slowly started to descend the stairs to the Common Room. As she reached the bottom, she gazed up into the eyes of Sirius.

A/N: Ha Ha! I have to leave you all with a cliffy! Remember, I really enjoy getting reviews. And there are those who I know that don't review. They just get on the bus and say that they read the chapter. You know who you are, Kayla and Carmen.

Now that it is Spring Break, I'll probably get another chapter in. Here's for hoping!

emeraldwolfqueen

Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh! You are all such wonderful reviewers! I never expected to have so many people read my story. Thanks to _Good Girl'z Dead, Ledagirl321, iamobsessedwithharrypotter, AmOrFoReVeR, Morgaine00000016, bundibird, Aya-Chan4861, charmedatwriting, amenta bennu, _and _Martyjeannine_ You make me feel loved! Thank you everyone!

**Thank you _DeltaGamma Liv. _Like always, I could never do it without you. Thank you.**

**Here we go…**

Sirius' eyes bore into Hermione's as he came toward her. He circled around behind her, coming right up to her back. He gripped Hermione's arm in his hand and whispered into her ear.

"We need to talk; just you and I."

"I'm glad you think so. I had hoped that we could have a private word. I am just a little disturbed that everyone is watching us right at the moment. Sirius, dear, you are creating a scene. I would like to point out that I don't like scenes."

"Fine," he whispered again into her ear causing a shiver to run through her. "I get your point. You don't have to be so sarcastic about it though."

Hermione giggled, glad that there was just a little humor in it.

"Now, let's go!" he emphasized into her ear, yet again.

Sighing, she nodded and Sirius led her out of the Common Room, his hand still gripping her arm.

"Sirius, you don't have to hold me so tight. I'm not going to run away," she said after one particular moment when he gripped her so hard she felt that he was going to break her arm.

"Sorry, luv, but you have been running off on me lately. C'mon, it is empty in here," he said, dragging her into the empty classroom right across from the portrait hole.

Hermione looked around, having only been in here once or twice before.

"Now, Corie, you will answer my question. Why have you been running away from me lately?"

Hermione looked him in the eye and sighed. She wasn't sure of how to start.

"Well, I guess it is because I have never really been in a serious relationship before…I'm just a little nervous about all the attention you give me…"

Sirius' brow furrowed, "I thought that you previously had a boyfriend, before you were flung into this time period?"

Hermione smiled fleetingly, "But he wasn't serious. We started dating about two weeks before I had to leave to attend a private school. So, we agreed that we would just hang out. Not to mention, I thought that this year I would start dating one of my closest friends…"

"Would he happen to be James and Lily's son…?" Sirius asked, about ready to laugh.

"No, one of the Weasley boys…"

"You mean one of Arthur Weasley's sons? I didn't think it was going to be likely that he would ever marry. Although, he is dating that Molly girl…"

Hermione laughed, "That would be who he ends up marrying. I spent so many summers at the Weasley's home with Harry. Arthur and Molly always treated me like a daughter of theirs."

"Okay, I don't want to be rude, but we are getting off topic. Are there any other reasons besides the fact that I want this to be a serious relationship?" Sirius asked.

"I guess I was really starting to lose my temper. It has been close to the boiling point recently and I don't know why. I didn't want to start screaming at you three in the middle of Hogsmeade, so I just left. Plus, I haven't been sleeping well lately. I just keep dreaming about my past, or my future, in this case." she finished, giggling a little.

Sirius moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione put her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was truly comforted by being held by him and didn't want him to let go.

Feeling his grip tighten on her protectively, she tilted her head to the side and looked up to see his face. Sirius leaned down and gently kissed her.

Wanting to deepen the kiss, Sirius spun her around so that she was facing him and brought his lips to hers again. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to him. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, begging entrance. Her lips parted, allowing him into her. (**A/N: Don't take that the wrong way, please!) **

After what felt like thirty seconds, but in reality was about five minutes, Hermione pulled away from Sirius and started to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not finished with you!" he cried as he watched Hermione walk away.

"Sadly, I need sleep. And so do you. Good night, Honey," she said without turning around. She raised her hand in a wave as she exited the room.

000

Dream sequence

_They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shivered slightly—the towering white chessmen had no faces._

"_Now what do we do?" Harry whispered._

"_It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."_

_Behind the white pieces they could see another door._

"_How?" said Hermione nervously._

"_I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."_

_He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron._

"_Do we—er—have to join you to get across?"_

_The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two._

"_This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…."_

_Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess—"_

"_We're not offended," said Harry quickly, "Just tell us what to do."_

"_Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I'm going to be a knight," said Ron._

_The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked of the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took._

"_White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes…look…"_

_A white pawn had moved forward two squares._

_Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?_

"_Harry—move diagonally four squares to the right."_

_Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown._

"_Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."_

_Every time on of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones._

"_We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think—let me think…"_

_The white queen turned her black face toward him._

"_Yes…" said Ron softly, "it's the only way…I've got to be taken."_

"_NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted._

"_That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me—that leave you free to checkmate to king, Harry!"_

"_But—" _

"_Do you want to stop Snape or not?"_

"_Ron—"_

"_Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"_

_There was no alternative._

"_Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won."_

_He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor…_

Hermione sat up straight in bed, clutching her hand to her heart. She was drenched in sweat and panting. Trying to calm her breath, she parted her curtains to see if she had woken anyone. She wasn't entirely sure if she had screamed or not.

It was the fifth time that week that she had dreams about Harry and Ron, but it had never been something that had actually happened. She mainly just dreamed about magically ending up back with them; what they would say and do.

Hermione slumped back onto her pillow, afraid to go back asleep. Rubbing her hands over her face, she glanced at her watch. It was 2 in the morning.

The whole night, Hermione was tossing and turning, not allowing herself to sleep, and yet trying to fall asleep. At 5 a.m. she gave up.

Tossing her covers to the side, she gathered everything that she would need for a shower. Entering the bathroom as silently as she could, she dropped everything on the floor and turned the hot water on. Luckily, it was Sunday, so she did not have to pay attention in classes. She could just simply laze about today, with Sirius of course.

Stepping into the shower, she was enveloped in hot water and steam. She washed her hair several times, enjoying the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. After she was finished with that, she just stood in the shower, letting the hot water heat her body as she sunk into her thoughts.

She missed Harry and Ron. She was desperate to know what they were doing and if they were getting their homework done. She had never left those two boys alone on their own before, except in her second year. But even then, she had helped them.

Deciding that she had wasted enough water, she got out and dried herself off. She put on capris and a green tank. Magically drying her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror.

What she saw wasn't who she was. Raven black, straight hair replaced her brown, wavy hair. Her eyes were not longer caramel brown, but bright green, like Harry and Lily's. Her voice carried the sound of a French accent not the British one that she was accustomed to. She had changed just to live during this time. She liked the way she looked because the way she had once looked reminded her of Harry and Ron. She wished that she had at least kept something of that life to remind her of them.

Hermione had to wipe the tears away. Her life had changed so drastically, she did not even have her birth name anymore. She went by a false name, given to her by herself.

Shaking her head, Hermione washed her face and applied light makeup to cover up the fact that she had been crying. Checking her appearance one last time, she gathered up her things and left the bathroom.

Reaching her bed, she stowed all her stuff in her truck. While she was digging through it, she had come across a bracelet that was a Christmas gift from Ron last year. It was made from gold and had charms on it for knowledge, beauty, and love. Clutching the bracelet to herself, she dug into her trunk once more and grabbed out an empty notebook.

She was going to write down every good and bad memory that she had of Ron and Harry. Every memory from her time.

Putting the notebook on the bed, she looked at the bracelet again and remembered that she had been wearing it the night that she came here. Tears started to come again, but she quickly wiped them away. She couldn't let anyone see her tears. These memories were just for her, and that is how she was going to keep it.

000

"Professor, has there been any news about Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but we can find no trace of her. We could assume that she has been kidnapped, but we would have surely received a ransom note by now. Or maybe, on the slightest chance, if my memory is correct, as it was twenty years ago, she has been throw back in time and is currently living in Hogwarts under the name Coriel De Bois."

"Sir, I don't understand what you are telling me…"

"Miss Granger has had the misfortune to be through back in time to when your mother and father were students at this school. I have a memory of that occurring…I can only assume that this is the case. I'm terribly sorry, Harry."

"I understand, Sir. Is there any chance that she will be coming back?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I don't know what had happened to her after that year of school. She might have found her way back, but I cannot tell you. All we can do is hope and pray."

"Thank you, Professor. I would like to share this news with Ron, sir, if that is alright with you."

"Go along. I'm sure Mister Weasley would be grateful knowing this bit of information."

As Harry left his office, Dumbledore turned to look at the cabinet holding his pensieve. Standing, he walked over to it and opened the doors to stare into the pensieve. Slowly, Dumbledore leaned his head forward toward it until the tip of his nose touched the silvery surface. In that instant, he disappeared to venture into his memories from twenty years ago.

**A/N: What do you think? I totally just sat down and wrote that all down without any forward planning, except for the dream. And yes, that is truly word for word of what was in The Sorcerer's Stone. I wouldn't just fake that! Everyone, please review! You been so good at it so far, don't stop now! One of my very first reviewers, _Good Girlz Dead,_ has been a great help and I would love to have all of my reviewers be like her. I'm babbling, aren't I? REVIEW everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Though, for the last chapter, there weren't many, maybe two. Thanks **_**Good Girl'z Dead**_**, my faithful reviewer! You're awesome!**

**I know that people are reading my story, cuz I'm on 43 and counting alerts. Alerts are nice, but I would really love to know what 33 of you readers are thinking about my story. Only about 10 readers actually have reviewed. I would love reviews.**

**Okay, this is for those who love to give me reviews…**

For a month after her revelation, Hermione continuously wrote down every memory that she had of Harry, Ron, and her life before the time change. During that time, everyone, including Sirius, grew accustomed to seeing her carrying that notebook around, but they never asked the contents. Rarely had they seen her write in it, and when they did, she was usually off in a secluded corner. When they approached her, she would quickly close it and hide it among her other notebooks.

They had broached the subject among themselves as to what the contents of the notebook were. They secretly came to a decision that she was being way too overprotective of that notebook. One day, Sirius decided to test the boundaries.

Approaching her in the Common room, Sirius quickly spotted the location of the notebook. She never went anywhere without it. Aware of what he was doing, he snuggled close to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Hi, sugar. What are you up to?" he asked, his hand slowly moving towards the notebook, which she wasn't watching, as she normally did.

"Homework, what else. I can't believe that McGonagoll would assign such a long essay on such an easy topic, I mean…"

Sirius sighed. He knew better than to ask that question, but it was needed for him to complete his mission.

Carefully running his hands along the spines of the pile of notebooks, he located the one he had been looking for. Gently he tugged it out and held it up to his face.

"Corie, what is so important about this…thing?"

Hermione lifted her head in confusion, and then saw what he was holding. A look of fear crossed her face, then anger. "Sirius, give it back. It isn't meant to be read. It is called a diary. Now give it back to me."

Sirius examined the cover, finding no trace of what could lie within. "Why can't I read it? Is there something that I should know?" He moved to open to the first page.

Suddenly, he felt a painful stinging on his face. He dropped the notebook in shock as he realized what he had done. He quickly tried to pick it up, but Hermione had dove for it as soon as he had let it go.

"Corie, what the…?"

"Sirius, please forgive me! It is forbidden for you to read this! I can't let you, you could change the future…" Hermione jumped up as she realized what she was saying, quickly gathered her things, and ran up to her dorm.

Dropping everything on her bed, she hastily opened her trunk and stuffed the notebook inside, whispering a protection incantation. Sirius would tell James, who would in turn tell Lily, who would try to look through her things. Those were two people that could absolutely not read those memories.

Not wanting to be disturbed, she put a charm around her bed that allowed her some peace. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she put her face in her hands and started to weep for what would happen.

000

Sirius watched Corie as she hurriedly gathered her things and rushed upstairs, the only place he couldn't go. As he watched her disappear, he rubbed his cheek, where he was sure her handprint remained.

Obviously, he had touched on her past, his future. He knew he had over-stepped his boundaries. How he was going to make it up to her, he didn't know. He had messed up big time and he had no clue how to fix it.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and James and Remus walked in, quietly talking. Looking around, they spotted Sirius and came over.

"Hey, Padfoot! What's…what happened to your face?" James asked, as he got closer.

"Corie slapped me…" Sirius replied, not sure what else to say. Neither one of them knew the truth about Corie. They wouldn't understand.

"Why? She could never normally do something like that." Remus said, shocked at her behavior.

"Well, I started it. I tried to read what was in that notebook of hers. She took it really badly. It is obviously her diary or something…"

Remus shook his head, "Sirius, you are such an idiot. It was obvious that it was her diary. How would you feel if she totally broke into your secret feelings? Desires?"

"Yeah, Moony is right. I know better than the start poking through Lily's stuff…"

Remus, who was shaking his head at James behind Sirius' back, quickly silenced James.

"I understand what it is now. I wish that someone had told me earlier, since all of you knew what it was," Sirius said, glaring at Remus and James. "The biggest problem right now is trying to apologize to her. She went up into the dorms, and you both know that I can't follow."

At Sirius' last statement, James face lit up. "Sirius, wait! There might be a way for you to get up there without getting in trouble! C'mere!"

Sirius turned at looked at James, halfway to the boy's dorms. A look of suspicion marred his features as he came back and sat by James, apprehensive about the plan James was concocting. "Is this something that Lily will kill you for later? If she finds out?"

"No, she would whole heartedly stand behind me…I hope," he mumbled out.

"Then what is this brilliant plan that you are planning?"

"Hold on a sec! I'm trying to see the full results…" a look of utter delight crossed James' face. "It's perfect!"

Remus was still sitting down, shaking his head. "James, you aren't helping matters. Just tell him the plan."

"I was just getting to it, Moony, geez! Okay, I don't think that the spell protecting the girl's dorms can tell the difference between a human and a man or an animagus. It might be possible that Sirius could get up there as a dog!" James said with added drama, hoping for a huge reaction. He was sadly disappointed.

"That is you 'great plan'? The world is coming to an end." Remus said, turning to the fireplace and staring into the flames.

Sirius was still staring at James, thoughts racing through his mind. He already knew that he could get up there as a dog. Why hadn't he thought of it before?!

"James, this is absolutely brilliant! It will work. Make sure the coast is clear, I'm going in!"

Remus spun his head around, a look of utter shock on his face. "You actually mean that you are going to try and get up there without even knowing it will work? You're mad!"

"Don't worry, Moony. I know that I can get up there. I've done it before. Just chill out some, man. Is the coast clear, Prongs?"

"Clear! Off you go…" James said, watching Sirius transform into a huge, black dog. Patting Sirius on the head, he whispered, "Good luck, Padfoot. Hopefully, she doesn't have to send your dead body down to us to bury."

Sirius threw James a dirty look before heading off up the stairs to the girl's dorms, with James watching in excitement and Remus with a look of horror.

000

Peter had hidden himself in the window seat, pulling the curtains closed behind him, so he could work on an essay undisturbed. He didn't want to deal with his friends, having just visited with his lord. He felt guilty every time he did. He was working hard on his potions essay for about fifteen minutes when he heard a conversation start.

Carefully listening to identify the speakers, he was surprised to hear that is was Corie and Sirius. They seemed to be having an argument at the moment. He had never heard Corie raise her voice at anyone.

Looking back, Peter realized that there was something strange about Corie when he had first met her. She had looked at the boys like she knew who each one was, and their whole history. She also seemed to have a nature hate for him, as if she knew that he wasn't what he seemed to be. He had convinced James and Remus to follow them at a close distance, so he could see if she would drop any information. All she had said was that she was familiar with the Black family, having read a book on the family.

Then, there was that one night in the forest. How could she have possibly known that they were animagus? She didn't seem one bit surprised. In fact, it looked as if she had planned the entire meeting. Except the being attacked by a werewolf, but then she was taken to the Room of Requirement, and he couldn't even go near it, Sirius was being that protective. So he couldn't gather any information that might be important to the Dark Lord. Only that she was a wolf animagus.

"Sirius, please forgive me! It is forbidden for you to read this! I can't let you, you could change the future…"

Hearing that statement fall out of Corie's mouth shocked Peter. He might actually be able to get some valuable information. But he had to figure out a way to get up there.

Knowing full well that Sirius was still there, and planning, Peter remained where he was. He heard James and Remus enter and listened to every tidbit that they said. Realizing that Sirius had just given him a way up to the girl's dorms, Peter quickly transformed and snuck along the wall to the staircase, ahead of Sirius. He was finally going to be honored beyond his wildest dreams…The Dark Lord would forever be grateful to him; Wormtail.

A/N: I know, it has been awhile, but I have been dealing with a few issues. My ex is being a total dick to me, so I had to clear a few things up. And I am getting ready to be confirmed at church, so I have a lot of church functions to go to right now.

**I hadn't totally planned on the story taking this turn, but then, I just write what comes to mind. Tell me what you think about this turn of events!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for taking so long…I've been caught up in the myspace thing…don't be to mad at me!

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I love you all!**

Sirius carefully climbed the stone staircase, sniffing all the corners, waiting to be caught. At each door, he sniffed until he found the one he was looking for, the one where Corie slept.

The door was slightly ajar, and Sirius could peek in. On one of the beds, he saw a form slumped, shoulders shaking with sobs even he couldn't hear. Knowing it was Corie, he nosed the door open and slowly entered the room.

He creeped up to the bed and felt an invisible aura blocking him from getting an farther. Knowing the she could hear him, but he couldn't hear her, he let out a low whine, hoping she would react and speak to him.

000

Hermione's head flew up. She thought that she had heard a dog whine. Whipping her head towards the door, she saw Sirius sitting just outside her protective shield. Her mouth opened in shock. She hadn't known that Sirius could get up here…but then, she figured, the magic saw him as a dog and allowed him in here, thinking he was a pet.

Locking eyes with him, Hermione saw the pain the Sirius was feeling for what he had done. But she couldn't believe that he would betray her trust in him. Feeling more waves of tears forming, she turned away from him. But her love flowed out to him, allowing the shield around her to disappear.

000

Sensing that the aura shield had dropped, Sirius took a tentative step forward, head drooping in shame. He nudged her arm with his muzzle, his silent apology to her, feeling that actions spoke better than words would.

He was shocked when Corie flung herself on him, accepting his apology. Feeling her body shake with sobs, all he could do was stand there and let her cry.

Eventually, her sobbing abated, and she lifted her head from his now wet fur. Sirius brought his head up, and licked away the remaining tears, tasting the salty liquid.

000

Hermione nodded her head at him, content. Standing, she grabbed her shower things, feeling that a bath would do her good. With one last look at Sirius, she entered the bathroom and shut the door.

000

Sirius stood looking at the door she had disappeared behind, certain that everything was fixed now.

Turning, he headed toward the stairs and halted. He smelled Peter. Turning his head toward the nearest bed, he saw the rat sitting, watching him. Sirius growled, not certain of what his purpose was. He looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. When he turned back to the bed, he was gone.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long…I just got caught up in life. Thank you for waiting patiently. And I am so sorry that it is short…I just felt that you needed to have a new chapter…thanks to everyone who has been waiting patiently for this…


End file.
